matrixonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Free Your Mind (Episode 2.3)
Tyndall: Hail, Warrior of Zion! The Commandos have contacted us to request a meeting; it appears that they want an alliance. Commander Lock is interested in what they have to say, and since you have the most experience in dealing with them, we have chosen you to represent Zion in this meeting. There is one minor snag, however: the intel has detected an Exile gang near the meeting location who they think may threaten the proceedings. Destroy the gang, then proceed to the meeting location. Operator: I'm picking up Exile programs in there. Lots of them. locating the gang and destroying them, let us continue in our mission Tyndall: Nicely done, Warrior. Now, proceed to the meeting location. The commandos contingent has already arrived: their primary representative is Zubkin. You are to listen to their proposals politely, but make it clear to them that our decision will only be made following due consideration by the Zion Council. arrive at the venue Operator: Reading some commando programs in there; otherwise, all clear. Commando: Yes sir. Zubkin: Greetings and salutations, representative of Zion. We have desired this meeting so that we can meet with you and discuss, in good faith, strategies that may be in our mutual interest. We ... Operator: Bogies coming your way! Merovingian Exiles, judging by their signals. Zubkin: Exiles? Here? Red Alert! We've got a situation! Commando: Incoming hostiles! Shoot on sight! the fight, which we are victorious, with the Exiles Operator: That's all of the attackers. Tyndall's signalling me to cut the meeting short. Head outside and we'll see what she wants. Zubkin: Clearly, this location has been compromised. We will reconvene once a safe meeting place has been agreed upon. Tyndall: Warrior, clearly there are more hostile Merovingian Exiles in the vicinity than we have been aware of. Intel thinks they have located the main group; I'm sending you their coordinates now. You must eradicate them before the meeting with the commandos can proceed. the hideout of Exiles Operator: Let's see here... Looks like you got a whole mess of Exiles in there, and some alarms. Sounds like your kind of party. killing them all Operator: That's all of them. Head on out; I'll ring up and see if the meeting's on. meeting is done and we head to the new location Tyndall: Good work eliminating that group, Warrior. Zubkin is ready to meet you at a new location- I'm uploading the co-ordinate to you now . You should have no interruptions this time. Operator: Zubkin's signal is in there. I'm scanning a couple others as well- probably more commandos. Commando: All clear here, sir. Zubkin: I'll make it quick this time, soldier. As you have gathered, we are programs-but like you, we struggle to be free of the tyranny of Machines. We seek cooperation with the humans of Zion for our mutual liberation. We dream of creating a safe haven within the Matrix, where any program that has achieved consciousness can enjoy the experience of autonomy. We believe that all consciousness must be free. Will you help us? Will you allow us to help you? Operator: I'm sure Tyndall will say that the Zion Council will have to answer those questions. You may as well leave now. Zubkin: Understood. We will await your reply. Your controllers will know how to contact us. Tyndall: You have handled that well, {redpil_name}. Rest assured that Commander Lock and the Council will give Zubkin's proposal all due consideration. An alliance with these highly organized programs might greatly benefit Zion's cause. Completed the meantime, though, is in full swing even the event "Death of Destroyer," Tyndall and informs us of the latest events. Tyndall: Call for all operating Zion. The Zion intelligence reports that the murderess of Morpheus, the Murderess, he just attacked the leader of the Merovingian Lupine, Ookami, leaving her in critical condition. Tyndall: In response to the assault, the Merovingian ordered the annihilation of 'Murderess ... apparently the Frenchman ran out of patience with his erstwhile ally. Tyndall: Commander Lock in all the operating instructions of Zion to cooperate with the forces of the Merovingian in need to the cause of Zion: the total destruction of the Assassin. *''Episode 2.3: Whoever "needs us"'' NPCs Commando: All is clear, sir Commando: Copy that, soldier Category:Episode 2.3 Missions Category:Zionite Missions (Episode 2.3)